Monet
by vivant
Summary: This takes place 7th year after the war, doesn't follow DH, sorry. A silent girl is a new student with special arrangments. Who is she? Why is she not talking? Vague summary, read it! Rated M for future chapters...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nor make nothing- all JKR.

Prologue

She had entered unnoticed after the first year sorting. The girl listened to the new Headmistress start her beginning of the year speech. McGonagall expressed her sorrow about Dumbledore's loss but it fell on deaf ears, the consensus of the student's was- Do not bring it up, just act as if it didn't happen. One day, the pensive girl hoped the school could celebrate his life rather than mourn Dumbledore's death. She certainly did, but she observed that the air weighed heavily with denial. The Headmistress also reminded the students the basics: off-limits Forbidden Forests… etc. McGonagall pressed her hands together for a last word before the feast, "Limitations live only in our minds. But if we use our imaginations, our possibilities become limitless." With a short clap, steaming morsels of a variety of tastes appeared at the student's disposal.

The unknown girl let herself gaze over the room at the bustling of students greeting each other, talking over their food. Everyone seemed so genuine in his or her embraces and welcoming smiles but she felt no warmth from them. After all of last year's events, it was bittersweet salutations. She was a stranger in already set cliques, she noted, probably more bonded since the end of the war that took place over the summer.

The Great Hall was almost overwhelming to the petite girl, never had she seen such a magnificent place. She looked at the four grand tables and picked one at random to dine. She sat at the end oddly with many pairs of eyes taking turns leering her way. She slowly stuck out a hand, not bringing her eyes from her golden plate, shyness apparent, to reach for a roll that lay on top of a mountain of yeast. The sudden contact of flesh made her redraw and quickly shoot a look of disdain across the table.

He did not mind her hateful look. Actually, he marveled in it. He saw her unusual lilac eyes framed by her think fringe of lashes. They oddly comforted him as if saying, "Please be my friend. I'm scared." Her eyes softened as she watched him pick up the roll she had been trying to obtain and offer it to her, as you would a bone to a skittish puppy. She slowly took the bread from his hand and charily took a bite. He gave her a small smile and behind her roll, he swore she smiled too. 


	2. Chapter Un

First Chapter

Her feet made soft thuds against the empty corridor. She reached the stone statue and mumbled the password; it twisted and revealed a staircase she quickly climbed. She knocked lightly and heard McGonagall's voice bid her entrance.

The Head Boy and Girl were sitting across from McGonagall. All three had been discussing the new student's arrangements. They continued the conversation with the added body, but the girl said nothing.

"Well…" drawled the Head Boy. "I think she would find being in our presence perfectly satisfying. She could attend 7th year classes while getting private tutoring from us- Yes, it is a grand idea." he mused, a smirk forming at his lips. He glanced at the girl. She was kicking at an invisible rock in front of her from where she sat, almost hidden, in the corner of the room. She is shy, he mused.

"Who better to teach her than us? I think her quarters should be close to Malfoy and me as well." The Head Girl chimed in. "I know we have separate quarters and common room, maybe her room can be there as well- maybe even interposed between us?" Hermione silently screamed at the Headmistress to accept. This girl was going to be a blessing! She was so thankful that she would not have to deal with the snaky bastard alone. At the thought of another girl with her in the commons of their room, she could practically jump- two against one. The slimy git would be a minority and that boosted Hermione's pride immensely.

McGonagall seemed to be pondering over the decision and looked up at the portrait of the late Professor Dumbledore, the photograph nodded slightly confirming her thoughts. "I think it will work. I believe she would benefit greatly from being housed with you two." She wearily glanced at a smirking Draco… Okay, maybe not, McGonagall noted, "She already has some natural ability to speak of, so you will each need to evaluate where to start. You could split the teaching as well… Let's say, Mr. Malfoy you could teach her to fly and the basics of Quidditch," McGonagall saw Hermione physically shudder at the mention of flying, "and Hermione could teach whatever she would like- but you two will need to civilly come to an agreement, is that clear? Other people are skilled enough to teach other than yourselves. I can find replacements, easily." the tone of her voice dropped at the last sentiment.

Both Heads nodded (pun intended) and looked at the girl that they would be spending a bunch of time with this year. They did not know anything about why this girl was attending late other than she had some natural ability on her own. Hermione pursed her lips and then decided to ask, "Should we know anything, about her, you know, just for future reference?"

McGonagall shook her head, "All in due time. I have already showed you two your separate Head dorms and now that the living arrangements are settled, you will need to show her to them as well. Oh, and give her the password! I daresay that would be nasty… not giving her the password…" McGonagall impatiently shooed the three out of her office and with a 'hrumph,' sank back into the padded chair. "Albus, do you still believe that this is the right way to go about this… I mean… are they ready for this?" She did not get a reply from the portrait but she did noticed how vividly the old man's eyes were sparkling behind his moon-shape spectacles.

The group made their way, silently, until two of the three stopped in front of a framed picture. Hermione tried not to laugh as she tugged on the back of the girl's shirt for her to stop. "I bet you would have kept walking for a good while." Hermione gave her a soft smile and the girl smirked back. Draco eyed the behavior as Hermione spoke again, "Hey! That smirk is better than yours Malfoy!"

"Granger, no one's smirk is better than mine. I invented the smirk." Draco looked back at the girl again, "Wipe that off your face, you're ruining it." Draco quipped at her. The girl replied by arching an eyebrow at him and then motioned with her hand to proceed with opening the portrait door. "Get on with it, Mudblood." Draco said to Hermione.

Hermione stared daggers at him and managed to grunt out, "Bludger." The door quickly opened and they entered the common room. It was spacious with a tall ceiling and the girl swore she saw a bat hanging upside down. To her right, there was a study area with a round table and scattered upholstered chairs with a nice size window to look out. To her left, a corner fireplace blocked in by two large, long couches. The common room was furnished with all black furniture and dark wood. Along the wall near the study area, neatly stacked shelves from top to bottom as well as a moveable ladder graced it. The girl's eyes bulged as the gold text, nearly pealing from their spines, winked at her in the evening sun. On the opposite wall was a very large bay window with plush pillows and it was calling to her. She moved towards it and gasped at the sight. The view showed the sky perfectly with the reds, purples, and oranges that erupted from the sunset. The contrast between the tops of the dark green trees, about to turn to fall colors, amazed and awed her. In the background near the side of the window, a faint arena (the Quidditch Pitch) looked so small from here.

"You're room is here! But… but… it was not here when we were here first, was it? I don't remember… maybe it was." Hermione rambled as she went into her own room. Her room, the girl thought, could not beat this sight. She reluctantly moved away, wanting to see where she would be living for the next year.

She looked at the portrait that was guarding her room and then glanced on either side of her. Draco's room was to her left and Hermione's room with to her right, each door with a separate portrait. The girl looked straight ahead, to her own. She instinctively knew this piece of art- it was her favorite. It was not a very famous piece of art, but her favorite nonetheless. She wondered if this was on purpose or by accident. What she had yet to learn was that in the wizarding world, nothing is ever on accident.

It was La Promenade, la femme a l'ombrelle (The Walk, Woman with a Parasol) by Claude Monet. The couple in the painting looked at her questioningly. The focus in the painting was the women dressed in proper 1870's attire, a long white dress and shawl. She held an umbrella with an air of mystery surrounding her. The weeds on the ground took a westward direction from the wind she herself could not feel. Caught up in her thoughts she heard the last part something, "… word?" She stared at the girl in the painting and cocked her head to the side as if asking her to repeat what she had said. The women in the painting said softly again, "Password?"

The girl placed a finger to her temple in a pondering state. Draco came out of his room to see these events. "It's going to be bloody hard to come up with a password when you don't talk." She shot a look of hate towards the boy. So, she thought, he had noticed. She locked eyes with Draco and smirked. "And stop bloody smirking at me, whatever your name is!"

Her smirk widened into a sneer and she crossed her arms over chest defiantly. Her actions took Draco back. Nobody had ever been this bold to him, not even the Mudblood, and this girl did it without speaking! Draco felt her eyes analyzing his every feature. Her eyes, he melted at the sudden awareness that her eyes were a pale shade of lilac. I do not think I have ever seen someone with that color eyes before, Draco thought. He was suddenly brought out of his deep gazing of her eyes by the girl in question- Who was winking suggestively at him as if saying, You like what you see? Draco practically growled and made his way back into his room. His reaction to her made the girl grin as she turned back to the painting awaiting her password.

She whispered, "Monet." and it swung open.

-  
AN: What do you guys think? Any suggestions? The painting I describe is an actual Monet painting, look at my Biography under Chapter 1 for the link to view it. 


	3. Chapter Deux

Second Chapter

She was caught in the doorway to her new quarters. The sight ahead had made her freeze on the spot. Immediately to her right was her four-post bed draped in a sheer, deep maroon, veil-like linen around the top of the posts. The bed was carved from the same dark wood as the common room furniture with ornate detail on the headboard. She took a step inside her new quarters and heard the portrait snap shut behind her.

She examined the carvings on her headboard and was shocked to find that it was another famous Monet painting: Le Bassin aux nympheas (Water Lily Pond). The carved bridge spanned the entire width of the headboard and she could clearly see the weeping willows lounging gracefully. However, the tale-tell sign were the engraved water lilies. She felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. This is unbelievable, she told herself, I don't deserve any of this.

She plopped down on her bed and sighed wistfully. The bed was as soft as a cloud and the deep maroon comforter felt like it was made of feathers. She looked around the rest of the room. Ahead of her was a colossal window, like the one in the common room. She watched the rest of the evening colors die down until the large desk in front of the window seemed to swallow them, giving way to night.

A soft glow erupted to her left and she jumped as a fireplace she had not noticed burst into life. It was smaller than the one in the common room, she noticed, but not much. The mantle above it had the same water lilies carved in dark wood. She felt her heart swoon with happiness at the artwork.

A soft rapping noise caught her attention. She glanced at the empty corners of her room and noticed two doors in each. She got up and made her way to one corner and the both doors had a small gold plaque. On one plaque in neat scrawl it read, "Bathroom" and on the adjacent wall, it's door also had a plaque but it read, "Head Girl." Upon reading "Head Girl" she walked to the opposite corner to be greeted by another two doors. One was an elaborate French door with window panes that clearly led to an outside. A balcony, she mused, how lovely! The adjacent wall had another door with a plaque that read, "Head Boy."

She heard the rapping noise again and slowly opened the door that led to him. He stood there with an arm outreached, clearly from knocking on the door. He quickly withdrew it and crosses his arms over his chest. He smugly looked at her and she saw that his eyes were enlightened with knowledge. She cocked her head to the side in an attempt to convey a questioning look. He rolled his eyes and then nodded his head towards the door she was still holding onto. She glanced over her shoulder to see what had made him so smug.

Instead of "Head Boy," "Head Girl," or "Bathroom," the golden plague with the neat scrawl to her room read something she had not wanted to admit. "When were you going to tell us?" Draco mused as he watched the color drain from her face. Her eyes widened then snapped shut again, willing a tear to be shed. She heard him chuckle at her displeasure which made her emotions snap from sadness to utter loathing. She opened her eyes to find him sneering at her and she decided there; She did not like this boy. He took pleasure in watching people unravel and become irate with him. She was the opposite. She avoided arguments at all cost and for someone to seek out verbal melees... she did not understand.

She took a small step backwards into her room and he gave a small step forward landing him in the middle of the doorway. He become confused when he saw the corner of her mouth form a smile. In the confusion, he watched everything in slow motion as her arm brought the door back and then, with all her might, slammed it shut… right in his face.

He felt as if he had been run over by a train. He stumbled back from his connection to the door and gripped his bloody nose. "You bitch!" He seethed in anger. He became panicked when he pulled back his hands only to find them covered in blood. "You cunt! I will make your life living hell! Once my father hears about this.." He yelled at the closed door.

There was a brief paused filled with silence until he heard a melodious noise erupt from behind the wall. She was laughing! That fucking bitch was laughing at him! He became enraged and marched out of his room. All the girl could do was become hysterical with laughter as she heard the loud 'thwack' of the portraits being pushed aside.

Draco swore all the way to the infirmary and promised to himself to make her life living hell, it didn't matter who she was. "It doesn't matter if you're the bloody Queen of England.. " He turned the corner sharply and bulldozed over a couple of first years, but in this state he did not take any pleasure in it. "Miss Flamel, you have an enemy." With that, Draco slammed open the infirmary door and demanded a tissue and assistance.

-  
AN: Do you like where this is going? Any suggestions? Again, the Monet (this time it was a carving in wood of the painting...) Look at my Biography under Chapter 2 and I'll have the link.

Are you guys starting to figure it out? Hmmmm… Review! 


	4. Chapter Trois

AN: Crap, I'm sorry for the long wait. I had this written for the longest time but just didn't upload it! I'm so sorry! I didn't have 'review alert' or whatever.. So I thought that no one was reading this.. They probably aren't now. Sorry that I'm a stupid author.. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I tried to make it longer for you too, mhmmm. I'll try to get some more written tonight and hopefully have another chapter up by tomorrow!

Third Chapter

Miss Flamel woke the next day to a bushel of fuzzy brown hair in her face. She was alarmed and shot up suddenly, knocking over the person that had been leaning over her.

"Hello! Happy Saturday!" Hermione exclaimed, bounding around the room with a warm smile on her face. "I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is usually served around 7-9 AM everyday. Classes start at 9, but not today- today's Saturday! I also planned on having a meeting between us three whenever you're through eating, so we can get you on an academic schedule, alright? See you there!" With that, Hermione happily skipped out of the room leaving the just awoken girl to get dressed.

Miss Flamel wondered how Hermione had got into her room and caught a swaying door in her peripheral vision. As she got up she shut and locked the connecting door, that was the end of morning alarms.

She walked to an elaborately huge armoire and matching chest of drawers and settled on worn/washed-out skinny jeans, long white undershirt, and cropped vintage jacket. As she laid the clothes on her bed, she remembered the day her mother and she had came upon the same shop that she had purchased this jacket from. It had been not a handful of years or so ago when they had decided to get away, just the ladies, to enjoy each other's company. That had also been the day her mother had told her of the plans.

Harry Potter had just secured the safety of the Philosopher's Stone and Dumbledore and her father had seemed fit that it was time to destroy it. "We have plenty of elixcer to sort out the details of what to do.." Her mother's eyes tore away from her daughter's stunning pale eyes, not wanting to see the reaction to the news. "We have lived so long, Keagan. We had decided it is time to take our eternal slumber.." Her mother continued on with what Keagan called psychobabble.

"I need you too, mere. Where will I go?" The hurt in Keagan's voice was apparent as her eyes pleaded with her mother.

"Since our family has died out long ago, mon enfant, we have secured a home with someone we trust. It will all work out."

Keagan let out a stifled scream and let out large sobs as she crumpled to the ground. Gravity seemed too strong for her to handle on top of this news. Her mother seemed too calm in the face of death, Keagan thought. She felt her mother kneel on the ground and embrace her as she continued to cry. If her mother had thought telling her in public would reduce the aftermath, she had been completely wrong. Her mother had known this but had had high hopes that Keagan would take this in stride.

To the outsider, the mother looked no more that forty years old, but inside her bones with begging for her to lie down and cease. She felt Keagan's small hands fist the material of her shirt and she allowed it. She had no worries about the future. Keagan was blessed with an uncountable fortune, a good guardian, and attractive qualities for the young women she was becoming.

"You know, your father and I will always be there for you. No matter what you become. We both have faith that you will be outstanding." Keagan's fists released its choke hold on the fabric and she wrapped her mother in a weak embrace.

"Je t'aime, mere." Keagan managed to squeak out.

With the funeral of her parents, she was sent from her native France to England to live with a close family friend- Albus Dumbledore. Her parents had both been muggles, although gifted in the art of alchemy. Therefore, Keagan had no magical powers to speak of. Knowing this, it did not stop Dumbledore from teaching and exposing her to all the magic he could.

While during the summers they would stay at a little cottage north of Edinburgh, during his stay at Hogwarts she was shipped off to a nearby boarding school. She made no friends there, all a bunch of snotty, spoiled girls in Keagan's opinion. She would not come home for breaks, only summer because Dumbledore stayed at Hogwarts during other breaks. Keagan though it was particularly lonely at the boarding school and regularly expressed this, but Dumbledore made it special by sending her lavish packages two/three times a week for the six years she attended. She had come to know him as a Grandfather she had never known and she loved him dearly.

The summer after his death was heart-wrenching and she was sent off, after finishing the year at school, to foster care. She had known of the on-going war between Voldemort and the rest of the wizarding community, especially a boy named Harry Potter, but she had never suspected the toll it was going to have on her own life.

Dumbledore's last letter before his murder had been long and it had expressed that he too, like all the rest of her family, knew of his impending death by the hands of a friend. He also scripted that the war would end soon and a change would come her way. Of course Dumbledore probably secretly delighted himself by not telling her pray-tell what the change was, he only said that it was going to be marvelous.

He wrote that, in the wizarding word, "enemies would become friends" and all would be well. The last line became stuck in Keagan's mind and still to this day, "Do not mourn me, celebrate me! You will meet challenges this year that you will not feel up to. I have taught you all I can. Please open up, Keagan, to people that might surprise you. Love will endure." The old man always speaks in riddles and codes, Keagan thought. She had folded the letter and stowed it away.

She turned seventeen while in a foster home, unremembered and unloved. She had wanted to lull herself into a dream filled sleep of wizards, dragons, and.. She remembered a loud pounding at the door had made her mind jump back into reality. Just after the digital clock by her bedside had ticked midnight, the pounding had erupted. She jumped from her bed, raced in her pajamas, swung open the front door, and was greeted by a humongous fellow.

"Aye, 'Ello! You muss be KAYGAN! Ah-ha! I fund ya!" The (half) giant of a man towered over Keagan's petite frame as she clung to the door for moral support. A massive smile erupted on her face and she hugged the man, knowing what this meant. "Now, now.. nun of tat- gonna make me look like a bumblin fool, with my eyes wellin up! Lettuce go to yer new home, Miss Flamel- 'Ogwarts!" With a small wave to her fainting and dumbstruck non-parents, she left without another word. Finally, she sighed.

Back in reality, she had spent a good hour staring at herself in her full length mirror, analyzing every inch of herself while deep in thought with the memories of the past. She hadn't talked much since her parents passing and also Dumbledore's. It wasn't that it was for a cause, like morning, sure.. she was mourning. She found that her lack of speech stemmed from the realization that the only people that cared enough to know her had died, which left her with no one that understands the real Keagan Flamel.

It wasn't as if she was anything to look at, she mused to herself, still deep in thought. She placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. Her small hands fit neatly into the groove that was her hourglass figure. Inside her pajama top bulged her breasts and she physically cringed at another memory that flooded into her mind.

It was in the dorm room that the girls in her class had shared at boarding school. All the girls but her were huddled onto one of the beds, each girl had both hands grabbing and analyzing their own boobs. A strange sight, Keagan had noted.

She, in contrast, was silently reading a book while the other girls were deep in conversation over the newest article from a teen magazine, "How to get the correct bra size!" One blonde girl squealed as she flopped down on the bed. Keagan rolled her eyes as they kept fussing on which size they had or wished they had.

"I actually like Keagan's, what are you.. a DD?" A girl turned to her from the discussion circle.

Keagan kept reading but replied, "C." and turned to the next page of her book.

The girl smiled, "I guess since you're so skinny it just makes them.. pop out!" She giggled and the rest followed. Keagan had kept reading.

Now in front of the full length mirror in her room, she hesitantly cupped her 'lady lumps' and noted that each felt like a little bit more than a handful. She giggled softly and thought, I'm crazy. She asked herself, If I was a guy.. would I like me? She nodded her head no and kept looking at her reflection.

She slowly turned to view her side portrait and frowned. My butt is okay, she sighed, I don't know, maybe altogether it's not a pretty package? Maybe it's my hair, her frowned deepened at the thought. It was naturally an unnatural eggplant color that ran in her family.. but she did style it differently than most girls, she admitted. With the length reaching mid-back, she teased the crown which had been cut into short, choppy layers.

One day during boarding school, some of the girls had wrestled her into doing some 'at-home' highlights which where still noticeable now. Instead of turning blonde, the dye had naturally lightened the eggplant colored, random chunks into a pale purple. She didn't mind, but the girls at school had been angry and vowed never to by the 'cheap-stuff' again. With side-part bangs and a bit of a natural curl at the ends of her hair, she assumed she looked like any other teenage girl.. with dark purple hair?

She stood there silently, not making a move to get into the clothes she had laid out hours before. Ever since the death of her parents and Dumbledore, these daydreaming/memory-reliving sessions had grown longer and longer and Keagan knew they were not normal. But no one would ever be as close as they were, she sighed. Keagan wondered if she would ever talk again, it was her choice she knew, but the hope that someone would make it past these walls she had put up only caused Keagan to daydream longer, wistfully.

A quiet rapping noise drifted to her ears and she smiled devilishly. The last time she had heard that noise, a blonde boy's face had been flattened, literally. She watched as the door slowly opened to reveal Malfoy with a nose bandage and an inquiring look.

His face contorted and he gave a small laugh, "So this is what girls do when they miss breakfast, bloody hell. I'm never going to breakfast again if all girls stand and grope themselves." He watched as a look of horror streaked across Keagan's face as she realized her hands were still holding her breasts. She let go quickly as if her boobs had magically turned into large white-hot coals.

"I just wanted to tell you that your presence is required in front of the Head Boy and Girl. You will need to be properly clothed and not groping yourself, F.Y.I." Draco shut the door softly and genuinely laughed at the innocence and utter embarrassment her eyes had shown him.

He had been known for having 'peer into your soul' type eyes, but he had never seen anything quite like this. He wondered if this girl ever lied before because her wide, lilac eyes would never allow her to get away with the crime.

Draco strolled back into the common room and sat across from Hermione at the dubbed 'study corner.' She had taken out numerous pieces of parchment, their three schedules they had received at breakfast, some quills, bottles of ink, and whatever else she thought they might need. Maybe a knife to stab Malfoy with, she mused to herself.

"She'll be out in a bit, she wasn't dressed yet." Draco said in a bored tone of voice.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and continued to organize the pieces of parchment in order by length, then stopped. "I wonder why she missed breakfast, I woke her up this morning and told her.."

Hermione's observation was cut off by Draco adding, "..Maybe that's why, Mudblood."

"Malfoy stop calling me that. We worked together civilly during the war and not a month after you're back to your insufferable ways. Just stop, alright?" An angry Hermione had slammed her fists against the table and looked directly into his eyes.

Draco hesitated with a comeback then said, "It was a matter of life and death, Hermione.." He drawled her name then added, "I didn't want to get killed by you before my father got the chance to."

Hermione sensed internal issues and stopped the conversation. She went back to organizing, this time the ink bottles in on the amount of ink they held. Soon after, Keagan emerged from her room with a pair of canvas shoes in her hand and a thin box in the other.

Seeing them, she made her way over while pulling on her shoes until she reached a chair located in between them. She plopped down and pushed the box over towards Draco. He eyed her and took the box off the table to examine it.

A strand of hair got caught on her glossed lip and she huffed to try to get it to detach and then decided to put her hair up instead. Draco watched her gather her long, raven-violet hair into a ponytail and how slender and inviting her neck seemed to be to him.

She cocked her head to the side and she slid a rubber band off her wrist to secure her hair in place. This action caused Draco to stare and gaze longingly at her elongated, creamy.. A cough was heard and Draco snapped back.

"What?" He harshly said, trying to cover his reaction to Keagan.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him and said again, "Let me see her wand." Draco gracefully handed over the box and Hermione turned over, reading what components created Keagan's wand.

"Eight and 3/4th inches, Moon bush wood, and a Unicorn hair.. seems alright." Hermione slid the box open and grasped the wand. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, "That wand bit me!" Keagan smirked and picked up her polished white wand.

"So Granger, enlighten us, what exactly in a Moon bush.. because I don't fucking know." Draco eyed the awkward way Keagan was holding her wand. She looked to Draco with a questioning look. He took out his wand and held it for her to model by.

Hermione eyed the pair and said off topic, "So you communicate silently with each other, how endearing." Hermione smiled at the two and then chuckled at the identical looks they were shooting her. Keagan and Draco then looked at each other to see what was funny and they both became wide-eyed at the same expression the other held.

Draco broke the eye contact by saying to Hermione, "Alright, answer the bloody question Granger, I haven't got all day.."

Hermione giggled softly and then cleared her throat, "A moon bush is a whitish bush that grows in the shape of a sphere.. so you see.. Moon Bush! It gives off a soft glow at night and is prized for it's medicinal purposes to treat werewolves and other animal bites along with other pains that come with being a werewolf. If ingested not for medicinal purposes, it always drives you mad.. kind of like alcohol, but worse.. or so they say, 'looney'."

Hermione then added, "I've never seen someone with Moon Bush wood for a wand, that's extremely rare.. I've heard that they're loyal yet finicky.'

Hermione watched the wand as she saw Keagan place it on the table, and then wave her hand over it. The wand then transfigured into a small white cat with big, grey eyes. The kitten mewed and then jumped into Keagan lap where it purred and rubbed against her.

Draco was taken aback, he glanced at Hermione and she had the same expression on her face. Keagan pointed to Draco's wand and then to the kitten and Draco answered, "Nope.. mine can't do that, can yours Granger?'

Hermione cleared her throat, "Uh, no.. no, mine can't do that either."

Keagan shrugged and waved her hand over the cat again and it turned back into her wand. She got up from the table and walked away for a bit and proceeded to hold her hand out from her. She took her wand and jabbed the air, as if sword fighting. The wooden wand then transfigured into a beautiful, emerald and ruby encrusted sword. She turned to face the awe struck 'teachers' and placed the sword into scabbard that had also appeared on her belt.

"Uh, so.." Hermione said in the silence. Keagan scratched her head and shrugged again.

A growl was also heard and Keagan looked down at her stomach. She looked to Hermione and Draco and then back to her stomach.

"Sorry, but you missed breakfast.." Hermione said in an authoritative voice.

Draco looked to Hermione and then the Keagan, "I'll take you to the kitchens."

They left without another word and they could hear Hermione say, "But she missed breakfast, she should learn better.. We need to go over our schedules for Monday! Hey! Come back here!" but they were gone. Draco chuckled as they stepped through the portrait hole.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Draco felt someone tug on his hand. Keagan was standing there with a look of sadness on her face. He asked, "What?" but did not take his hand away.

He watched as she stepped closer to him and use her other hand to take the bandage off his nose. It was bruised and slightly swollen.. her frown deepened.

"I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice, just loud enough for Draco to hear. Her voice had a thick French accent but with English pronunciation. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies as she took a slender finger and trace down the curvature of his nose. The throbbing of the injury seemed to lessen, if not go away completely. He rushed to a nearby window to see that his swollen shnoz was good as new.

He turned back to her and grabbed her hand again, "How do you know so much magic? Where did you go to school and learn this? What are you?"

She simply shook her head no and continued to walk forward and tug Draco along.. leading him, he didn't know where. He saw the questioning looks other students shot them as he picked up his pace and was now walking beside her, hand in hand. She did look kind of odd with a sword attached to her hip.

Now they were out the front doors and down the front path, she suddenly stopped and pointed off to the distance. "The Quidditch Pitch?' He asked her. She nodded and looked to the few kids in the air already practicing for the upcoming Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match.

"I might teach you to fly." Draco said to her. She shot him a look of disdain and then looked wistfully back to the Pitch.

"So you're really a Flamel?" Draco asked out of the blue. She looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders, that was her answer to a lot of things.

"I didn't know old farts like them could have a daughter at their age..' Draco spat out. She widened her eyes and with all her might she slapped him across the face and ran off towards the Pitch, the sword making an odd 'clank' at the sudden movement.

He held her hand firmly and jerked her back to him. "How DARE you slap a Malfoy, this is the last time you touch me.." He pushed her away, but with a force that knocked her small form to the ground. With no delay, she grabbed for her side and lift the sword out of the scabbard and pointed it close to his face. She didn't say a word, then pursed her lips and the sword lurched towards him.

Frozen, he watched as the sword transformed back into her wand and he felt lifted.. He also felt his feet leave the ground and he started to kick in the air. He grabbed upwards to see what was making him rise. His head! It was inflated and carrying him into the sky!

He paled and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?! GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN!" She walked away with a smug expression as students gathered to watch Malfoy float away with his big head.

An hour later, she was sitting in McGonagall's office with Draco, with his normal head size, in the chair next to her. "I know you wanted to hurt Malfoy, but really Miss Flamel.. inflating his head? That's absurd! I really did expect more from you knowing you were raised by Albus.."

Keagan looked to Draco with a confused expression and spoke softly, "More as in the rest of his body should have been in inflated too? That's overkill.."

Draco looked like he was about to strangle Keagan but McGonagall chuckled. "You two can't go on like this forever.. it's only the second day back from Winter Break! I don't want to see you here everyday.. I think you need to sort out your problems civilly, in detention, for a week, with Snape."

Keagan looked indifferent but Draco became angry, "But I didn't do anything! I am the victim!"

McGonagall shook her head, "You provoked her.. she wouldn't have done this randomly. No more questions? Report Monday to the dungeons at seven o'clock. Alright, good then, off you go." She ushered them out and Draco was staring daggers at Keagan.

"I hate you." was all he could muster to say in a whispered fashion. He had never felt such loathing and yet such a passion for the same person than the mysterious girl in front of him.

She quirked her eyebrow and boldly took a a few steps closer to him. He matched her stare and with a step, closed the space between them. So there they stood in the middle of a quiet hall, her neck slightly bent upwards to meet his gaze. Their bodies were flush with one another as they continued to look into each other's eyes. He felt her chest rise and fall with the intake of breath, and she felt his lean stomach muscles tense when their fingers brushed.

All the quickly, she stepped away from him.. not being able to stand there anymore and walked past him, grazing his body with her shoulder. She ran away from his warmth, the electricity shooting between them, from his silver orb-like eyes that she could feel reading her deepest secrets. All at the same time, it was too much.. but not enough.

AN: Please review! I like your feedback! Her magic is explained in the next chapter or so..


	5. Chapter Quatre

AN: I know nobody is reading this so of course I'm cranking 'em out like clockwork now that people aren't reviewing. I'm so weird. Aye.. The next chapter is almost done as well. I would love a review :D ..and all you smut lovers are gonna hate me by the end of this chapter, hahahah

Chapter Four

He entered the library with a purpose. Students were milling about, some working on homework and others just casually socializing in whispers. He passed each row of books with a grunt. There has to be some answers in here somewhere, he thought to himself angrily, it's a bloody library..

He looked up at the plaque which defined each row by topic, 'Family Genealogy,' about time, he grunted to himself again.

"Abbott, Black.. Flamel!" He yanked the book with surprising vigor and stalked past two first years kneeling on the floor looking for a book for themselves. Draco was holding the bounded text informally and happened to knock into the side of one of their heads, but he continued walking.

He placed it on the nearest empty table and gracefully took a seat in the armless upholstered chairs and prepared to get a new eye-full of information explaining the lilac-eyed beauty's unique differences between her and the other witches and wizards that make up Hogwarts, hell, the world for all he knew.

"Family history, family history.." He muttered under his breath passing the pages that explained earlier relatives. He could care less, he thought, he just wanted to know about Keagan.

After ten minutes or so of finding nothing, he flipped to the index to look her up by name. "Kaldwell, Karrick, Kimber.. No ruddy Keagan!" He emphasized his disappointment by slamming the book shut and all eyes around him stared back at him because of the disturbance he made.

"Oh, fuck off!" He growled to them and grabbed the book before exiting the library.

A few minutes later, he entered the Heads' common room to find Hermione half-asleep, her face nuzzled in the crevasse of an open book. He slammed the Flamel Lineage hardcover on the table and her head shot up like a bullet out of a gun.

"About time you two came back.." She said drowsily. She rubbed her eyes and stiffened a yawn behind her hands. "Wait, where's Keagan?" She asked, noticing the girl's absence.

"I don't know, I'm not her keeper." Draco shot back, disgusted by the thought.

"Actually, you are her keeper. What's with the book? I've never seen you with a book before." Hermione grabbed for the spine and lifted it's scrawled, faded print into the light to read. "Ah.." was all she said as she began to open the book.

"Granger, I've never seen magic like hers before.. no dark magic like it.. and she's not in that book either." He said concerned, finally taking a seat across from her.

Hermione only nodded in acknowledgement that she had heard him and turned to the back of the book. "Here she is.." she said quietly, already ingesting what was written on the page.

"I didn't find her name anywhere, you're lying." Draco said, snatching the book away from her and glancing through the pages containing all the information he would ever need to know about Keagan.

"Well, she would be the last entry in the book Malfoy, common sense would tell you that if you had any." Hermione crossed her arms in a defiance regarding his actions of yanking a beloved book from her hands.

"Ouch Granger.." was all he answered.

A little while later, after Draco and Hermione civilly talked about their findings, the portrait quietly swung open and both of them watched as Keagan's violaceous head popped in to survey the room. Keagan's eyes finally rested on the two of them and with a defeated look she came and sat down in the same chair that she had sat in that morning.

"We have some things to discuss with you.. in light of recent discoveries." Hermione said to her.

Draco was staring the poor girl down with a sneer on his face. Keagan looked around the table in search of a clue to see what they had been doing before she had arrived. Her eyes widened at the book laying in the middle of them. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.. willing the image and book to be figments of her imagination. A small sob emitted from her tiny frame when she opened her eyes and the reality of the situation sunk it.

Hermione looked to Draco and Draco to Hermione. "What did you do to her, Mudblood?" Draco demanded of Hermione. Hermione did not answer him as they both watched as Keagan jumped to her feet and raced to barricade herself in her bedroom.

Hermione and Draco sat in dead air as they heard the click of the lock behind the Monet portrait as she escaped from their questions and opinions. Hermione slowly got to her feet to go beg the girl to come back out but Draco had beaten her to it, "I'll go talk to her." He said in a murmured voice. This is not how he wanted this conversation to go.

Hermione nodded and gathered her things, "I'll be in the library if Keagan needs me." She told him but he had already gone into his room, hoping that Keagan had not also locked their connecting bedroom door.

He did not bother to knock this time but barged into Keagan's room unannounced. She was lying on her bed, holding an antique necklace in one hand and a crumpled letter in the other. She was staring up at the ceiling and did not move as Draco entered.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Keagan's head rolled to the side to see him standing there. He look disheveled as if somebody had informed him that his father had escaped Azkaban and was looking for him. He seemed somewhat worried as well as he took in a ragged breath and ran a hand through his choppy, platinum blonde hair.

She did not say a word but took in his appearance. He was pale, but not pasty. His eyes were a piercing dark grey, but his normal glare turned soft when he looked at her. Students were permitted to wear muggle attire on the weekends and Draco upheld that well.. with his somewhat slim-fit jeans, wide black belt, and zip up, emerald green hooded jacket over a plain black t-shirt. He was average height, verging on somewhat tall. She held her breath as she noticed how fit his arms were, but not all muscle and she could only imagine what his bare stomach looked like.

He shifted his weight as he watched her take him in, really take him in. Her eyes slowly gave him the up and the down and he could not help but flex a little bit as she looked to his arms. Her gaze then went to his lips and he watched as she subconsciously licked her own in a wanting kind of way. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine at her actions but did not repeat his question to stop the examination.

She sat up in her bed and folded the crumpled note carefully and slid it underneath her pillow. She inched herself off and stood a few feet away from him, the back of her legs resting against the frame of the bed. She placed the locket around her neck and cleared her throat.

"What do you want to know about me?" She said softly, yet again with the heavy French accent and, very clearly, an English twist.. pleasing to the ear voice, Draco noted. She looked down and then looked up at him behind the thick fringe of lashes framing her pale eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us who and what you are?" He asked again.

She chuckled under her breath and answered, "It's kind of hard to bring that bit of information up in conversation."

Draco nodded and his smirk gave way to a small smile. He asked another question, "When did you find out about what you are?"

She pursed her lips for a second in thought and Draco watched as she intertwined her fingers together in front of her. "My mother told me when I was younger, but at that age you always hear that.. 'You're an angel, Monet.. God's gift to us..' you don't necessarily take it to heart."

She paused and smiled at him and he felt his black heart melt somewhat. He remembered his mother telling him stories about angels and fallen angels when he was a child, but the fallen angels he was told about were usually male, full grown, and saving humanity. The girl he was looking at now did not fit those characteristics. He was sure that she couldn't even save herself.

She continued, "My parents were too old to have children, anatomically it would not work. They prayed and prayed for an angel to bless them with a baby for their own. I do not believe they expected to come across a baby angel for their own. Apparently, God takes prayers very literally."

"Aren't angels.. uh, my mother told me that angels had no gender.. and you certainly are a girl, aren't you?" He stammered out but in a very elegant way.

She nodded, "I asked the same questions to Albus.." but she did not answer. Draco looked at her, waiting for the answer but she did not supply it.

Draco asked again, "So are you a woman or are you.. what?"

Her smile widened in his apparent eagerness, "When angels are bound to earth, they are given a gender. I am a woman."

He let out a small sigh of relief he did not know he had been holding in. "Tell me more about it."

"More about what?"

"Tell me more about you." He answered taking a seat on her bed right next to where she was standing. She watched him get comfortable and she cautiously took the spot next to him. She was not one to stand on a soapbox in front of the world and blurt her life story. But, he looked at her so genuinely.. his face showing that he was null of the fact that his head had been the size of a giant's club only two hours ago, and that she had inflicted it.

Her face went unreadable and she couldn't meet his eyes. She looked down to her still intertwined hands in her lap. Out of the peripheral of her vision she saw his hand twitch out towards her and then pull back in hesitation.. Slowly yet unyielding he lightly grasped her hand, which disentangled with her other to allow him to comfort her. First, his hand was only grasping the top of hers but finding warmth and an invitation, he watched her face for her reaction as he gently slid his hand underneath hers and entwined their fingers together.

With a leap of her heart and his support she started.. "There are all different kinds of angels, as your mother probably told you.." She stopped and bit her bottom lip in the difficultly of supplying this information willing. Draco took this opportunity to give her a reassuring squeeze of her hand . tightening his grasp and silently urging her to go on.

"Some are messengers.." She found strength in him and continued, "Some are fairies.. we have all kinds of purposes, but we are all guardians of some sort. We have only one name.. my angelic name is Monet, after the painter." As she said this, with her free hand she pulled out the locket that she had been clutching onto earlier when Draco first came into her room. She took it off and handed it to Draco. It was antique, like he first thought. Although it looked heavy, it was not, it was just as delicate as hand he was holding. The metal was beautifully etched and detailed with small water lilies and the name MONET engraved deep into its surface. He tried to open the locket with his one free hand but found it tightly shut and hard to open.

"Alas, I cannot open it either.. I do not know my purpose as an angel. I know that my parents found me beneath a Moon Bush in the backyard of their estate with this locket around my neck. Maybe one day it will open and tell me all the things I wish to know about myself and where I truly come from.. but until then I will try my best to judge right from wrong."

There was silence between them and Draco returned the necklace by placing it around her neck for her. She smiled up at him and then looked quickly back to the ground.

"Have you always had this magic?" Draco asked, taking his disengaged hand and lifting her chin to look at him.

"I thought everyone could do it, truthfully. Now I understand all the commotion I caused those times I performed magic and got questioning stares.. I don't need my wand to do magic, but I seem to be able to control my magic better with it."

He faintly heard what she said but was too caught up in how smooth her porcelain skin was under his fingers. Draco traced her jaw line with his thumb and tried so hard to keep eye contract with her but failed and looked to her lips. Her lips were perfect in everyway. A light pink color, not at all thin but not at all big.. just enough to satisfy the insatiable urge to devour her with his own.

His thumb traced across her cheek which earned him a faint shiver from Keagan, or should he call her Monet? Doesn't matter now. He scooted closer to her on the bed and their legs met. He felt so cold to her and she felt so warm to him. He broke eye contact with her lips and saw her barely-open lids and then looked back to the barely-there smirk forming on her face. He needed to have her.. His gaze went back solely on her lips and he licked his subconsciously in want.

He had never wanted something as simple as a kiss this much before. Being Draco Malfoy did come with its perks, like charming sexual magnetism with the opposite gender. If he wanted somebody to fuck and snog all he had to do was snap his fingers and a line of potential ladies would form. From her though, that was something that he not only wanted, but had to have, it seems, to go on.. essential.

It seemed funny to him that earlier in the day he had been thinking of ways to torture her and make her year hell, but now all he could think of was how his hand had never felt so alive. He guessed he had a love/hate relationship with her, a relationship? A relationship. He wanted to have some kind of relationship with her.. but as to what kind he did not know yet. His thought process was slipping from him. He had never felt so lost but so found at the same time. The sparks were visible between them, the chemistry of their bodies bubbling with un-chartered emotions. Draco Malfoy had found the beat to his heart. Monet Keagan Flamel was his heartbeat.

She felt her lungs gasp for breath every time his fingers grazed across her cheek. Oh Merlin, was she having a panic attack? No, no.. it's alright. He doesn't want to kiss me, she thought.. He's.. he's studying the female anatomy. Oh Merlin! Maybe I could tell him that I have a rare disease that only comes out when I start to get randy.. No, I can't say that because then he'll know he turns me on! Well, any guy this close and smells faintly of lemons and musk would make my stomach feel like mush and my heart like a butterfly.. Well, not everybody.. but you get the point.. But his eyes are telling me everything that I've longed to know, are my eyes giving me away as well? No, my eyes are closed, can't be that. Why does he want me of all people? Why does he make me feel like killing him one minute and ravishing him the next? Do I fancy him? I do! Heaven knows I do.

Her thoughts stopped as she felt his thumb move towards her chin and lightly graze the sensitive flesh of her bottom lip. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath as she parted her lips slightly and the tip of his thumb touched the smallest bit of wetness inside her mouth. His face moved slowly forward and his eyes darted from her closed eyes to her mouth, searching for a reaction from her.

When she felt his hot breath on her lips she quickly turned her face to the side and felt his lips brush against her blushing cheeks. It took all of Draco's strength left not to grab her face and passionately kiss her senseless. Instead, he continued to lightly brush his lips up to her ear where in his low, husky, hormonal-induced voice he asked her one last question, "If I kiss you.. do you disappear or do I wake up from this dream?"

She did not swoon or jump him like most girls would when he turned on his charm. All she did was turn her face to look at him and in her French, barely audible, very seductive voice she asked, "If you kiss me.. you're liable to fall in love with me."

She felt him smile against her skin where his lips continued to torture her mind with light, butterfly kisses down her jaw line.. slowly reaching her lips where he pushed the limit further each time without satiating their need to kiss.

He made his way down her jaw and against her skin with hot breath he said, "Well, that's a risk.." He kissed a couple more times towards her lips, ".. that I am.." He kissed her once more an inch away, ".. willing.." He was so close he could almost taste her, "to take.."

His hand finally separated from hers to slither around her waist to almost pull her flush against him, in their position that would be difficult though so he managed to get her as close as possible. His other hand slid to the back of her neck and his fingers dug into the base of her hair at the back of her head where they locked tight.. incase she tried to move away like the first time. As he ascended her lips though, he felt one of her hands fist a handful of the front of his jacket to bring him to her and the other grab for his neck to do the same.

Lips barely touching, the need almost met.. a loud CRASH was heard outside in the Heads' Common Room and Keagan jerked away and ran out the door, free from Draco clutches. After a second of realizing that she indeed was not there and Draco was kissing air, he swore loudly and punched the innocent mattress for his unsatisfied efforts. Then, he too jerked up and then ran a trembling hand through his hair to try to soothe his jumbled nerves and the raging hard-on he had gotten from the intimate, or lack there of, position he had just been in. He kicked the bed frame for good measure and then stalked out of her room to see what was so fucking important to interrupt the best kiss.. that never happened.

AN: Review! Or not.. :D If you love your author, you will.. and if you don't..well, bugger off you!


	6. Chapter Cinq

AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! It's a bit short, but I wanted to get it out soon so you wouldn't have to wait. I'll try to make the next chapter longer for you guys :D Thank you for reading! Would any of you like to beta this story? E-mail me if interested..

Chapter Five

Pt. 1

Hermione, accompanied with Ron, was lounging on one of the couches when Draco walked in. Keagan was shaking Harry's hand in greeting, Draco noticed, and he also noticed how both Ron and Harry couldn't take their eyes of off his girl.

..His girl? Had he just referred to that tease as his girl? ..But he did have a jealous monster creeping into his body and felt a nasty remark for the two wankers on the tip of his tongue.. He wanted to turn back, go into his room and get away from this scene when his ears tuned into a question Harry had just asked Keagan.

"There's a party in the Gryffindor common room tonight, would you like to give me the pleasure of accompanying me?" Harry asked politely in a soft voice. Keagan smiled a genuine smile and parted her lips to answer him when Draco leapt into the conversation with a snarl.

"Sorry Potter, she's coming with me to the Annual Slytherin Poker Night tonight."

An eerie silence washed over the handful of kids as Keagan stared incredulously at Draco.

Harry asked Keagan, "Is that true?"

Although Keagan knew it was just an answer, she felt like this was a dividing question.. It was the same as.. "Are you joining the light or the dark side?" The war was over, but she knew there was an uprising brewing in the Dark Side, it was well known. Her decision here was important in the long run and that frightened her beyond anything.

She looked back at Harry for a second and then back to Draco. She nodded yes slowly keeping eye contact with Draco. "Yes, I promised him." She said almost inaudibly.

She suddenly broke eye contact and smiled a big smile at Harry and said, "But I will take you up on the offer to go flying one day!"

Harry beamed with pride and looked back to Hermione and Ron. "I guess we better get going, we just wanted to drop off Hermione's things before the party when Ron accidentally dropped some of her books on his foot."

Ron looked to his left foot again with some sadness and then at Hermione. "Why do all of your books weight a ton each?"

Hermione huffed up and answered, "Unlike porn, these are educational.. so you wouldn't know!" Hermione raced towards the exit while the boys of the Golden Trio swapped glances at one another then made their way after her.

"So did you make that up or is there actually an Annual Slytherin Poker Party tonight?" She asked him, keeping her distance.

He circled her like an eagle would an injured mouse. He slowly backed her up and she walked backwards till a couch blocked her path. She felt their hips meet and his hand slither around her waist to keep her as close as possible to his body.

"Mmmm, some my favorite things.. poker, fire whiskey, and hot women in Slytherin colors.. what more could a man want out of life?" He smiled maliciously at her and she let out a raspy breath.

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck and then moved up wards to her ear. "So, where were we..?" He whispered against her skin.

Right when he was about to try to kiss her again, the portrait door swung open and Ron emerged with a goofy grin on his face. "Hermione gave me the password, she needed me to get a book for her.." then he spotted them. Keagan pushed at Draco to get off of her and caught off guard, he stumbled back and she slipped out of his grasp once more.

Draco grabbed the closes book to him and hurled it in Ron's direction yelling, "Here's a bloody book!" It smacked Ron in the chest and knocked him back out the portrait door and the portrait door snapped shut after him.

"I'm.." Keagan started, "..going to go get ready." She quickly walked past him to her bedroom and Draco watched her fleeting form with a smirk.

An hour later, Keagan had bathed in lavender scented bath, styled her hair, picked an outfit, dressed, and had put her makeup on. That had only taken half and hour, the other half she had spent standing in front of her full length mirror.. again. She didn't feel desirable, at best she felt ugly.

She smoothed down her rich black pencil skirt and situated her shirt some more. The shirt was a dark shade of emerald green with little ruffled sleeves, silky appearance, and wrap around ties that wound themselves around just below her breasts a couple times and tied in to a bow in the back. The neckline of the shirt plunged somewhat down to reveal cleavage and she admitted to herself that she did feel slightly uncomfortable in it.

She had lined her eyes with white eyeliner and smudged light grey eye shadow on the top which made her eyes stand out against the dark hue of her outfit. She let her hair take a natural wave and pulled some stands loosely back with an emerald and silver barrette which matched her emerald and silver dangly earrings.

Stepping away from the mirror she grabbed her heels that had carelessly been thrown out of her closet and pulled them on. They were simple, yet very elegant with a skinny heel that mimicked a black stiletto but without the height.

She took one final glance at her reflection and let out a big sigh. Draco had tried to kiss her twice and both times they were interrupted. Was the universe trying to tell her something? ..To stay away? ..To not rush into things? What? She was getting sick of these guessing games that made up her life. Couldn't someone just tell her? "Hey, you were sent to earth to.." or "Draco and you need to.."

Maybe a party was what she needed.. meet more people, have some fun. She couldn't remember the last time that she had just been Keagan, a teenager.. not Monet, the angel. That was it! She had made up her mind! I will talk, I will have friends and live life, to hell with the gloomy, quiet girl.. She was going to do what she wanted, not sit on the sidelines while everyone did what they thought was going to be best for her. SHE was going to decide that, from now on.

And the first order of business, kiss Draco.

* * *

Pt. 2 

The first hours of the party were over and Draco could not believe how easily Keagan had made friends with every single Slytherin there. Slytherins were notorious for being unfriendly, but Keagan proved that theory wrong. Boys were offering to bring her drinks, buy her things.. Girls were trying to become her best friends, offering her anything they could come up with that could possibly persuade her.

Draco sat in the corner of the room with his best mate, Blaise, and glass of fire whiskey in one hand, with the other hand clenched tightly into a fist. Just watching the blokes trying to peek down her shirt or grab her ass was driving him mad. If looks could kill, he would have been shipped off to Azkaban hours ago.

Sick of watching them drool and obnoxiously laugh at her jokes, he scanned the rest of the Slytherin Common Room. There were four circular tables in one part with people playing poker, an open area in the middle for dancing or whatnot, and drinks and lounge furniture where he sat. Couples were snogging everywhere and anywhere with gusto and here he was, sitting with Blaise, brooding over something he didn't want to admit.

"Hey Draco, do you think I would have a chance with her?" Draco glanced at Blaise, who had a glaze from the alcohol starting to form over his eyes, and looked to the direction Blaise was staring.

Draco growled audibly when he spotted the only female in that area and said, "If you touch her, I'll shove your balls down your throat."

This did not surprise Blaise in the least, "So that's the Sex God's latest conquest, nice choice. She is a beauty.. great big rack, gorgeous eyes, tiny waist, hair to her ass, smooth skin, and I swear every time she walks past me I smell the most heavenly scent. I don't know how she does it, but I believe in love at first sight."

Draco scoffed at those words and said, "You believe in getting her into bed." Draco swallowed a mouthful of fire whiskey and felt it burn down his throat and satisfy the need to strangle his life-long friend.

"I believe.. I will go talk to her." Blaise then proceeded to set down his empty glass and make his way, stumbling, towards her.

Draco did not make a move to stop him either. He was just waiting to see what she thought of the almost sloshed fellow that was so eager to get her attention. Draco didn't need to help in his demise if he remembered correctly how Blaise tried to pick up women when he was drunk.

"Alllllllllllllllo." He slurred with a smile, interrupting a conversation that Keagan had been having.

She acknowledged him with a faint smile and kept talking to the other boy to her right while Blaise stood and stared at her.

He tried to get her attention again, "Do you know why we have an annual poker night?" He asked her.

She finished her conversation with the other boy and he walked away. She turned to Blaise and asked, "Why?"

"Well, it's a muggle game that involves money, which we Slytherins have plenty of. It usually involves drinking and if you're playing the right form of poker, naked ladies."

Her blank face broke into a smile. "My name is Keagan, and you are?" She extended her hand in greeting.

"Blaise," He took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on hers, " ..and my, you have to be the prettiest girl I have ever tried to sleep with."

Her smile widened and she said, "Tried being the key word."

Blaise chuckled and answered, "Touché."

They continued to talk for most of the night about this and that. She learned some things about Draco, too. Blaise had been all too eager to share some not-so-flattering things about, in his eyes, his competition.

The party seemed to be dying down around three o'clock in the AM, with most of the couples bunking together in the non-enchanted dorms. Blaise felt fear claim his heart when he saw her start to stir restlessly from being in one place too long.

Blaise cleared his throat and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She looked to his eyes and saw pure lust, which scared her somewhat.

"Please dance with me." He said to try to coax her.

A slow tune was emitting from someone's enchanted stereo somewhere. Blaise stood up and offered his hand to her; she looked from his hand to his eyes to his hand once again. She slowly placed her hand in his and felt the smoothness of his skin, so unlike Draco's own. While Draco's were callused from Merlin-only-knows what and cold, Blaise's were soft and warm.

She took her hand away from his with a jerk and held up her hand as if to say 'one second,' "Let me take these shoes off, they're killing me!" She smiled and slipped them off then placed her hand back in his.

He led her to the middle of the dance floor. It was darker in the common room then she had remembered it being earlier, and it seemed almost deserted. She assumed that everyone had finally gone to bed and that they were all alone.

She felt him pull her in closely as they found their rhythm and it synced with the song's. Their bodies swayed and he intertwined his hand with hers. Her bare feet made soft plops on the makeshift, wooden dance floor and they just swayed there for sometime, enjoying one another's company.

He pulled back from her when the song ended and said, "You're not the average witch, Keagan."

She nodded with a smile, "Below average."

"Above."

She shyly looked to the ground and then she heard him say, "Keagan.."

She brought her head up to look at him when she felt lips on her own. She was so shocked that all she could do was stand there with her eyes open. She felt her body lock-up in fear and when her mind finally caught up to what was happening it was over.

It wasn't over in Blaise's mind but somebody had forced it to be over. Blaise had felt something hard connect with his jaw and a second later he was on the ground, yelling in pain. "What the fuck, who the fuck..?"

The only light source, the fire, outlined the slim silhouette of a seething Draco. "I told you not to fuck around with her." He spat. He grabbed Keagan's hand and stormed out of the Slytherin Common Room and minutes later they were in the Heads' Common Room.

When they were in the light of the room, his drunken state became apparent to her. He could hardly stand upright without the couch for support. His usual stoic nature was not so stone-like tonight. He looked as uneasy as he felt. He had really pounded some back and he was surely going to pay for it when he woke up in the morning or afternoon.

Sleep, sleep sounded good. She slowly approached him and helped him up from his slouched position by wrapping her arm around his waist and let his arm drape around her shoulders. He is a lot heavier than he looks, she thought. They staggered in this fashion to his bedroom where the portrait asked, "Password?"

"Password? I don't need a bloody password, let me in you!" Draco growled at the fire-breathing dragon flying around in the portrait.

"Password?" The dragon repeated.

Keagan gave up and decided to see if their connecting door was unlocked so Draco could get into his room.

They stumbled to the portrait guarding her room and Keagan did not wait for the girl in the painting to ask for her password. Draco seemed to be passed out and all of his dead weight was slowly crushing her petite self.

"Monet." She said softly, trying not to wake him.

The girl in the portrait stared at them and then opened the door to grant them entrance, although she looked disapproving of the two.

Keagan quickly discarded Draco on her bed to get him off her. She rubbed one of her aching shoulders and quickly checked the connecting door. She grabbed the handle and opened it, it was unlocked!

She turned to get Draco but he had already situated himself beneath her comforter and had promptly fallen asleep. She, in truth, didn't want to move him anymore either and sleep was calling her as she looked at how comfortable he seemed to be.

Still debating in her mind, her body betrayed her as she let out a soft yawn. She didn't bother changing clothes, too much effort, and climbed in beside Draco. Once her body hit the sheets, Draco stirred and his arms brought her close to him and he let her warmth envelope his cold bones.

She snuggled into his chest and relaxed into his grip. She heard him sigh deeply and heard him say in a quiet voice, "I think I'm falling in love with you"

She didn't move but answered, "Draco, you're drunk. Go to sleep."

"So? I still think I'm in love with you." He retorted.

She repeated, "You're drunk." And then she added, "You don't mean it."

He was quiet for a second and Keagan thought that he might have fallen back asleep but as she felt herself start to give into sleep she heard him say, "Yes, I'm drunk. And you're beautiful. And tomorrow morning, I'll be sober but you'll still be beautiful."

AN: Review! Next chapter coming soon.. maybe she'll kiss him? Who knows:)


	7. Chapter Six

Author's note: Hello again, readers! This may be short but I've been meaning to get it up. I'm working on the next chapter now :D

Chapter Six

Draco turned over and felt a lump of something underneath him. He opened his eyes and realized that that lump was Keagan's small form. He quickly righted himself and cautiously examined her still body that was positioned so intricately beside his. For once, he was happy to be alive.

He looked to the window opposite the bed and saw the apricot colored, barely peaking sun above the horizon and softly, he laid his head back on the pillow with a soft plop. Should he leave? ..Should he try to go back to sleep? What happened last night? So many questions were running through his head as the sun encroached on the clear blue sky.

Of all these questions, the last stuck out in his mind. He could think of a million horrible things he could have let slip in his intoxicated state.. He felt the blood drain from of his face. He closed his eyes a couple times and tried to recall any memory from the night before, and then he noticed a dull throbbing coming from his knuckles. He started to recall. Oh no.

In his tired mind, all he wanted to do was wake up from this dream he was in. How could he, Draco Malfoy, be innocently sleeping in the same bed with the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on unless he had magically turned gay last night..?

He drifted off to sleep again and woke up a few hours later when he heard the water from the girl's shared bathroom shut off with a clank. He dared not move a muscle as he heard the handle of the door open and footsteps creak across the front of the bed.

He let one of his eyes peak open slightly to see Keagan scantily clad in a fluffy, deep maroon towel wrapped loosely around her chest, barely covering anything. She obviously thought he was asleep and after the night he thought he had had last night, he didn't blame her for thinking so.

His post-drunken stupor usually included a dry mouth at worse, having built up a tolerance to fire whiskey in his youth and occasionally a sore hand, like today, but for other somewhat-related reasons.. if you catch my drift.

He watched as she cautiously took off the towel and her curvy backside was visible to him for a second.. he noticed a large shadow/burn across her back but he couldn't quite make it out clearly at the angle at which he was peaking, damn sunlight.. but just as she was about to turn around to face him, a loud knock on the door made her quickly cover up with the towel again. The person outside that door was lucky that Draco had misplaced his wand or they would be a dead man.

Keagan moved towards the portrait door and opened it to reveal Hermione standing there, very chipper. Draco peaked out to see Hermione's gaping mouth and how Keagan silently held up a finger, to tell her to shush, then stepping out.. obviously not wanting to wake him up.

He tossed the covers back and groaned his way into bedroom, stripped his clothes, and climbed into a cold shower. He needed it after last night.. with her.

After redressing, he made his way down to lunch. Some students, he noticed, were working on homework.. others were trying to get some gossip in before the school week started up.

She was sitting there, with him. His anger seethed as he noisily took his usual spot across from Crabbe and Goyle. She was laughing softly and leaning towards him as he continued to talk with a faint smile playing at his lips.

Draco leaned over to Crabbe, "Hey, how long have they been at it?" He asked, jerking his head in motion towards Keagan and Blaise.

"Well, they came in together talking and yeah, that's it." He said plainly, ripping another chunk out of the mutilated pastry clutched firmly in his hand.

Keagan's eye went off focus and suddenly found Draco's. They connected for a few moments before Keagan gave a sheepish grin and mouthed the word "Hi" silently to him.. Blaise was too caught up in the sound of his own voice to notice.

He could not help it as he automatically grinned and mouthed a silent "Hello" back. She tuned back into Blaise's one sided conversation and proceeded to nod along to Blaise's story in the appropriate places as Draco went back to his food, content.

Sometime later, Keagan excused herself from the table and made her way outside and down the path leading to the Quidditch Pitch. She stopped in her tracks when she heard someone running up behind her.

Soon Draco caught up and breathlessly said, "I didn't see you leave."

"And why would that concern you?" She toyed with him and continued down the path.

He shot her a glare and answered, "I didn't want you to get lost, it is a mighty big school you know.." and then added, "It's my job."

She scoffed and said, "I seriously doubt that it's your job to be my babysitter. I'm not as fragile as I look.."

As she said that she tripped over something and went tumbling towards the ground but she felt someone grab onto her inches away from her doom. He chuckled as he pulled her up, "You were saying..?"

She angrily brushed herself off and marched the rest of the way to the Pitch with Draco trailing behind.

The Pitch was deserted except for two Hufflepuff kids swirling around in the air on the far right, which was unusually empty for a Sunday before a game, Draco mused to himself.

"Where's your broom?" Keagan asked him when he had finally arrived.

"Accio broom" he said aloud, wand outstretched. Within minutes, a swooshed of black stopped in front of them and then he asked smugly, "Where's yours?"

She looked to the sky, to the tree, to her feet in confusion. She didn't have a broom nor did she know how to summon one. A light bulb clicked in her mind and she reached into her back pocket for her wand. She placed the wand on top of her two outstretched hands and concentrated on the picture of a broom that had been on the cover of a magazine she had seen a Slytherin boy page through beside Blaise. The wand morphed longer, sleeker, into a Black Hawk Special Edition, the number one broom of the year.

Draco stood there miffed. "You little witch." He said in amazement.

"Why, yes I am." She smiled at him.

He then quickly went over the basics, how to mount, push off. Soon Keagan found herself in the air, feeling her hair fly wildly behind her. Her violet eyes sparkled with her new found passion, flying. She felt free from everything, the heartache of her parents, her grief over Dumbledore, the mystery of herself, the boy she found herself longing to be with.. She was flying higher, higher, climbing vertically into the oblivion. She was free.


	8. Chapter Sept

Author's Note: Somewhat Mature scene in this chapter.. not really, no sexy time yet.. but enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Now, a month later, Keagan was late to her Arithmacy lesson with Hermione. Keagan was skidding around corners repeatedly saying, "Je suis désolé! Je suis désolé!" (I am sorry! I am sorry!)

She was swearing under her breath too, as she skidded to a halt at the door of an empty classroom that Hermione held her lessons in.

"Je suis désolé, Hermione! I am truly sorry! I forgot today was Friday! Hermione, please forgive me I know how important this is for you and how much you have sacrificed by.."

Hermione was holding desperately onto the face of Ron Weasley in a passionate kiss. Ron had his pants unbuttoned and his hands were entwined in Hermione's hair to the point of no return.

Keagan slowly backed up and into the hallway, closing the door silently behind her. Walking down the hall, she became frazzled. She wanted that. She wanted someone to do that to her.

The boys at Hogwarts were about as good as the worst candy at the Weasley Twins' shop. During the past month, she had had no contact, no inclinations from any boy.. save Blaise. Blaise was in love with her. He had even bought her a ring! And now, seeing Hermione and Ron together in passionate love, she almost regretted refusing said ring.

She was waiting for him.

She wondered why he acted the way he did. So he wouldn't be rejected? Had he changed his mind about her? When she had first arrived here, she was positive that Draco had liked her. She must have thought wrong. Why would Draco, the most gorgeous man she had ever seen like.. her?

A pang ran through her heart. She knew it was not all about looks. Draco has connected to her in a way only few people had and those people were now dead. Maybe Draco had been right in not pursuing her, why would someone voluntarily risk death?

She gingerly walked through the portrait guarding the common room and was met by the softly snoring form of Draco. He was sprawled across one of the two connected couches and had seemed to fall asleep reading a book that was now draped across his chest.

With every intake of breath, the book would rise an inch or so. It was mesmerizing to watch. His face was serene but his brows were furrowed. He must be thinking of something quizzical, she thought.

She softly walked over and took the book from off his chest, dog-eared his page, shut the book, and placed it on the coffee table next to him.

His brows lifted and he grabbed her arm and snuggled into it.

She was trapped! Oh for the love of Merlin, if she yanked her hand away now he would surely wake up and ask why she was so close to his sleeping form.. If she stayed, he would wake up eventually and ask.. why she was so close to his sleeping form? She was doomed!

She heard him moan softly in his sleep and her libido started up. He then said her name. She quickly checked to see if he was still asleep, he was, and then he said her name again.

What the hell am I doing here? She asked herself. Oh god, what is he dreaming about? How did I get into this situation!?

He turned over in his sleep and released her hand and she took a few frantic steps back. She forgot to breathe. What just happened?

"Kiss me." He whispered huskily into the couch's leather. He turned over again and Keagan spied a prominent boner.

"Kiss me." He muttered again.

Keagan's mind was racing. She should leave. Oh, how she wanted to stay. Oh, how she wanted to do the things he was subconsciously asking her!

He moaned another low moan, louder this time.

All thoughts flew out of Keagan's mind.

What would it be like to kiss those lips he so boldly smirked with? What would it be like for him to hold her so intimately? Would it be everything she dreamed of?

"I want to hear you moan." He said as he turned back.

She couldn't stay any longer. She was certain he was about to wake up from his uneasy nap.

She bolted out the door and stood outside for a second, trying to catch her breath. She was horny as hell, watching that boy toss and turn over thoughts of her.

She wanted to go back inside the common room to do some reading of her own, but if she had to witness Draco having a wet dream, she wasn't going to be able to handle it..

..but that was a risk she was willing to take.

After taking another couple of minutes to compose herself, she walked back in.

This time, Draco was somewhat awake and had already picked up his book and started to read again. He did not acknowledge her as she too picked up a book and started to read across from him, on the other couch.

He watched her over his book. The way she concentrated by biting her lower lip ever so gently in thought. He wanted to do that. The way she had the next page ready to turn the minute she finished the prior page. She was a speed reader, and for some reason, that turned him even more on.

But alas, she was Zanbini's and she seemed happy with her decision and he wasn't going to ruin her happiness even if it meant sacrificing his own.

He was in love with her.. pure, true love.

She sighed ever so softly and he was jerked out of his thoughts.

The silence was deafening and the air was so thick with sexual frustration you could cut it with a knife and spread it on a biscuit.

"Why aren't you in tutoring with Granger?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Hermione was.. busy." She drawled out after the initial shock of any words coming from Draco directed to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Wow, two for two.. Keagan thought. "She was with someone else."

"The Weasel?"

Keagan nodded.

"What was your lesson going to be about?"

"The connection between the human influence over computations."

Draco nodded. The silence crept back.

"I'm actually reading a book about that, would you like me to explain it?"

Keagan quietly dog-eared her book and set it beside her. Draco noticed.

"You were the one that moved my book."

Keagan was miffed by that accusation and gaped with her mouth, not knowing what to answer.

"Come sit next to me so I don't have to yell."

Keagan was thankful for the change of subject and abided.

"Alright, so the main thing about this subject is that it's all a theory and almost none of it's been proven.. like true love."

"I don't think true love is a theory." Keagan answered curtly.

"Well, neither do I, but it is a theory.. no one has ever proven that it actually exists." Draco answered.

"My mom and dad found true love. They proved it." Keagan answered him.

"I seriously doubt that." Draco said and turned the page.

"How would you know?" Keagan asked.

"How do you?" He countered.

"Well.. I don't but I believe it. I believe true love exists." Keagan said with finality.

"How? Prove it?" Draco said miffed.

"You're my true love."

Right after she said it, she regretted it. The hopeless romantic in her was screaming with joy, but the realists in her was saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid.."

"You mean Blaise is." Draco said, looking down at the book.

"Are you kidding me? He believes it is true love, not me. Do you see me wearing his ring..?" Keagan held up her left hand and smiled.

"Do you know how jealous I am of Blaise?" He asked, looking up from behind his blonde bangs.

"Why? He's a horrible drunk." Keagan said as a joke, placing her left hand on his knee.

He shook his head, "..Because he has you."

"No one 'has me' ...only I 'have me'."

"I want you." He said softly.

Keagan could not believe her ears. This was not the Draco that she had grown accustom to this past month. This was the Draco that she had first met, the one that she had bore her soul to.

"Why now?"

"I thought you were happy with Blaise."

"You gave up?"

"No, I gave in. I only wanted you to be happy."

"Draco, what do you want from me?"

"Tell me you need me as much as I need you."

She needed him. She needed him like the flowers need the rain. She needed him like the winter needs the spring.

She grabbed the book off of his lap, dog-eared the page, and set it on the coffee table. She pushed lightly against his chest to lay him down. He brought her down with him and the couch seemed to have plenty space, with room to spare, to lie together. She intertwined her legs in between his and intertwined her hand in his as well. Her head fit snugly against the crook of his neck and she could hear the rhythmic thumping of his heart. His hot breath on the tip of her ear gave her the shivers and he chuckled at the body's reaction. The chuckling made his chest vibrate with a delightful noise and she glanced up. He had half-lidded eyes and a permanent smile again his lips, which in turn made her smile.

"You won't believe it, but I had a dream that we were here, together, not but 20 minutes ago.." Draco informed her.

Her smile grew into a grin. "And in this dream, what happened next?"

Draco contemplated this for a second and answered, "I think I asked you to kiss me."

"And what did I do?"

"You kissed me."

"And after that?"

"I asked you to kiss me again."

"And after that?"

"You kissed me."

She smiled again and laid her head back down to listen to his heart. His thumb lazily drew circles on the small of her back while his other thumb mimicked the same pattern on the back of her hand.

"Keagan?"

She raised her head slightly to look him in the eye.

"Hmmm?"

"Kiss me."

She grinned again and greedily captured his mouth in a chaste, rough kiss and released it quickly.

He frowned at the duration of the kiss and made a little kid face at her.

She happily returned to her cuddling spot and took her hand away from his to trace the same lazy circles on his belly. She heard his short intake of breath and a soft, almost inaudible moan escaped his lips. Her circles became bigger and bigger until she reached the top of his pants where his shirt was peaking out and the smallest gap of skin was showing. She worked the shirt up and out and dove underneath his shirt to continue the ministrations to his bare skin.

"Monet..?" He asked softly in a husky voice, his hard-on weeping for more..

Her violet eyes peered up at him from behind a thick fringe of dark lashes, "Hmmm?" She asked again.

"Kiss me."

Her heart swooned. She had never felt this way before.

She raised her hand to his mouth and faintly ran the pad of her thumb against his moist lower lip. She then brought her mouth to his but did not kiss him. She just barely lingered there.

She heard Draco let out a low, feral growl and she smiled against his lips.

"You little tease." He whispered out.

"No, I'm all yours." She answered and captured his lips again. She kissed with a passion that she had not known she had possessed. He kissed back with the same gusto, if not more.. with one hand placed behind her neck and the other wrapped around her small frame, crushing her into him. She bit lightly on his bottom lip during the kiss which earned her a low moan from him every time. His mouth taste sweet with vanilla, or maybe a sugar cookie.. Keagan was not sure but whatever it was.. it was deliciously appealing to every sensual part of her body. His tongue was drawing the same lazy circles on her tongue that he had been doing with his hands. He was a great kisser. Her stomach felt lighter than air as he held her so intimately. He held her as if he never wanted to let go. One hand of his released its hold on the back of her neck, satisfied that she was not going to leave or stop, and found its way back to the small of her back. His hand traveled up her spine until it felt the lace of her bra and she felt his breath hitch in his throat but it did not hinder him. His fingers hooked under the bra and explored the usually covered skin underneath it. Was he searching for the clasp? Keagan wondered, although she could hardly think. She wanted to scream, "The clasp in is the front!" but she determined that Draco could handle things on his own and if he really wanted her bra off, he could make it happen.

Her mouth tastes like sweet wine, so intoxicating.. He thought. He felt her petite hands travel down his chest and up his shirt. Merlin, who knew that such small, soft hands could unwind his usually stoic, unresponsive body so quickly? He needed to feel more. He needed to be skin on skin. All the layers of clothes just acted as a barrier. He wanted to feel her writhe underneath him. He wanted to feel her everywhere. He wanted to make her moan his name.

"Do you know how easily you make me moan, and I haven't even heard you moan once..?" Draco whispered breathlessly to her.

"I'm sorry," She answered back, "..but I've forgotten how to speak and my mouth is so busy with other things.."

"I want to make you moan." He said, pulling away from her kiss.

"That's not necessary, just keep kissing me.." She pleaded.

"No, I want to hear you moan my name."

She rolled her eyes and stopped touching him so she could cross her arms underneath her breasts. Draco looked at the sight of her. Her swollen lips, her gorgeous body..

He shifted on the couch and glanced towards the portrait door and was thankful that no one had come busting in and had caught them. He was usually better than that.. He wanted her all to himself.

"Come up to my room.." He said, pulling her up with him.

"But, I should do my homework! I said I was going to meet Blaise before dinner!" She thought of a million rational things that she could be doing.

He held her in his arms so effortlessly and carried her to the portrait of his room where he muttered, "Monet." The portrait door opened and he gently placed her down on his bed.

"Your password is my name?" She said in shock.

"No, my password is my middle name."

"But, you said Monet."

"That I did."

"Your middle name is Monet?"

"What don't you understand?" Draco teased her.

Before she could ask any questions, he stalked over to her and placed an arm on either side of where she was sitting on the edge of his bed and leaned down to talk softly to her.

"Malfoy is French for bad faith, you know that. Monet is the name of my grandfather, a popular name."

"Draco Monet Malfoy." She whispered to him.

"Monet Keagan Flamel." He whispered back.

"Draco Monet Malfoy, I like the way that sounds, rolls of the tongue.." She smirked up at him.

"Monet Keagan Malfoy, I like the way that sounds, rolls of the tongue.." He smirked down at her.

"Kiss me." She asked. Draco obliged.


End file.
